plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spore Shop!
Spore Shop! Is the first episode of Plants Vs. Zombies: Legends. It focuses of the Spore Team. Summary Scaredy and Puffy go off shopping for cereal while Sun-Shroom accidentally find herself in an eating contest. Plot THEME SONG! 1 – Night Yard (Scene shows the Shroom Team finishing off the wave of zombies. Puff Shroom was shown spitting at a Browncoat Zombie while Scaredy Shroom is inside his helmet shivering) Puff-Shroom: Ah, done the last of it! Gold Magnet: Great one, Puff-Shroom! Ooh… and of course, a nickel of the night! Scaredy-Shroom: (Inside his helmet) is the z-z-zombies g-g-g-gone yet-t? Sun-Shroom: Yeah, Scaredy-Shroom. You can stop being a coward and get out of your helmet anytime now! (Scaredy-Shroom’s eyes pop out from his helmet and looks side-to-side and stops shivering. Then he went out of his helmet) Scaredy-Shroom: Ha, at least I took all of the zombies out, right? Sun-Shroom: (With an angry voice) ''you were hiding in your helmet for half of the match! '''Scaredy-Shroom': Yeah, I guess you’re right… Gold Magnet: Guys, what’s imp'ortant is that all the zombies are destroyed! ''(A light-bulb pops out of Scaredy-Shroom’s head) '''Scaredy-Shroom: I KNOW! I’ll make it up to you! Puff-Shroom: How? Scaredy-Shroom: I’ll bring you guys somewhere! Then make you guys forgive me, right? (All the Shrooms all looking at him mysteriously) Scaredy-Shroom: Oh, uh, em. (Goes back inside his helmet) Puff-Shroom: Now if this is involving money, who’s paying for it? Scaredy-Shroom: (Scaredy-Shroom gets out of his helmet) G''OLD MAGNET IS! Isn’t that right, Gold Magnet?! '''Gold Magnet': Yeah, about that… Scaredy-Shroom: Oh, scardiness nerve, tingling. Must, HIDE! (Goes inside his helmet) Sun-Shroom: Uh, Scaredy-Shroom, can’t you get over it already? 2 – Shopping Complex (The scene shows the Shroom Team inside the shopping complex with all the shrooms inside a trolley except for Gold Magnet, shown struggling when pushing the trolley) Puff-Shroom: Now, first thing on the Shroomy-Shroom list, is a box of cereal! (Surprised voice) '' Oops, that’s my groceries! '''Scaredy-Shroom': (Still in his helmet) is it safe to come out now? Sun-Shroom: Yes, Scaredy! (Scaredy-Shroom comes out while Gold Magnet rolls the trolley) Scaredy-Shroom: AH, oh. It’s just you Puffy. (Gold Magnet pushed everyone to a cereal place) 2 – Cereal Stalk Gold Magnet: We’re here to the Shroomy/Planty cereal side! Now Puff-lad, which one of these tasty cereals you possibly want! (Gold Magnet picks up a cereal box) The shroomy-wow-wow cereal, the Shroomy-delight cereal, the Shroomy-deluxe cereal, the Shroomy… Puff-Shroom: (Says in a raging voice) ''Uncle Gold Magnet! Can you stop showing me all these Shroomy blah blah blahs?! I’ll pick myself! ''(In a normal-cute voice) Now I would like the Brainos cereal… Sun-Shroom: What’s special about that one? Puff-Shroom: IT HAS AN ACTION FIGURE! Sun-Shroom: 'Okay… ''(Gold Magnet is flinging out coins) '''Gold Magnet: I’ll make a budget for you guys. (Gets the cereal box. Scrapes out some of the box to make the word “purchase”) I'' bought this cereal box! '''Scaredy-Shroom': But it’s boring seeing you fling out the coins! It’ll take forever for you to set up piles for each and every one of us! Gold Magnet: Hmm, you have a point there. Well, I’ll let you three Shrooms of to an adventure and do whatever you Shrooms want to do. Puff-Shroom: WAIT! We’re going alone although there are three Shrooms and no one wants to stay with you? How about Scaredy-Shroom? He can’t defend himself by the zombies! Gold Magnet: Puffy, take care of Scaredy-Shroom and the trolley. Sun-Shroom, take care of yourself.. It’s for your own good. (trollface) Scaredy-Shroom: Ugh, okay then. Gold Magnet: Bye, bye now! *Whispers to the Shrooms| stay out of trouble so I no need to pay the price*. Uh, bye! (Scene shows Sun-Shroom walking away from Gold Magnet) Sun-Shroom: What should I do without the Shrooms. (Sun-Shroom walks forward unnoticingly going towards a contest. She looks up) Ooh look, what’s in here! (Sun-Shroom enters the contest revealing that it was actually an eating competition) 3 – Eating Competiton Judge Coconut-Cannon: Greetings all plants and fungi. I hereby announce the contestants in this eating competition… Sun-Shroom: Hmm… (Goes to the contestant participating booth) Sun-Shroom: One ticket, please. Lightning-Weed Seller: It’s sold out, Shroom. Sun-Shroom: JUST GIVE ME A TICKET ALREADY! Lightning-Weed Seller: Uh, em, here! Sun-Shroom: And these plants say they don’t have tickets. Phonies! (She goes towards the booth. Sees the booths was full so pushes down Torchy) Judge Coconut-Cannon: The contestants are Bloomerang, Chomper, Coffee Bean and last but not least, Sun-Shroom! Chomper: Yeah, yeah woo-hoo! Judge Coconut-Cannon: And they’ll be eating… (Shows lots of food after uncovering a blanket) Sun-Shroom: L with Puff-Shroom and Scaredy-Shroom… 4 – The Store’s Shopping East Scaredy-Shroom: So Puffy, what do you want to do? Puff-Shroom: Go on a rampaging trolley ride! Scaredy-Shroom: How? Is this trolley ride, safe? Puff-Shroom: Yes… (Pushes the trolley making it go superbly fast) THIS LOOK SAFE, RIGHT?! (They going very fast and not bumping anything yet) Puff-Shroom: WEE! Scaredy-Shroom: AHH! We’re going t-to hit those people! (Zomboss walking by with an Imp in the trolley. They zoomed right next to them so Zomboss and the Imp stopped to look at them, and pushed the trolley faster) Scaredy-Shroom: AHH! HOW ABOUT THAT BILLBOARD! (They bumped it and made a hole in the middle of the billboard) Puff-Shroom: Isn’t this fun Scaredy?! Scaredy? (Scene goes down and sees a Browncoat Zombie'. Scaredy-Shroom hides in his helmet. The Browncoat stops and looks at them)'' '''Browncoat Zombie: It’s a bird; it’s a plane, its shoppers! (Scaredy-Shroom and Puff-Shroom’s trolley went right over the Browncoat-Zombie) Scaredy-Shroom Whoa! How about that restaurant dining place?! (They hit a table with two Puff-Shrooms on it) Puff-Shroom: THOSE WERE MY BROTHERS SCAREDY! Scaredy-Shroom: I KNOW THAT! AHH, HOW ABOUT THAT STALK OF ICE-CREAM?! (Sees a Catapult-Zombie buying Ice-Cream) Catapult-Zombie: Two Ice-Creams! Make it quick! Huh? (Scene shows Scaredy-Shroom and Puff-Shroom inside the trolley about to dash to the ice-cream and the Catapult-Zombie) Catapult-Zombie: Just some fellow shoppers. (Catapult-Zombie rolls away in his wheelchair with two Ice-Creams) (The trolley splashed into some Ice-cream) Puff-Shroom: Check it out, Scaredy! FREE ICE-CREAM! (Shows that Ice-Cream is inside Scaredy-Shroom’s eyes) Scaredy-Shroom! AHH! IT’S IN MY EYES! Puff-Shroom: NOW LET”S GET SHOPPING! Wait a minute, (Opens the cereal box) there’s no toy in here! I KNOW SCAREDY! (Makes the trolley stop by pulling the handle. Puff-Shroom gets out and hits the trolley with his helmet and makes it faster than ever. Puff-Shroom goes inside) THIS IS SUPERBLY FUN! RIGHT, SCAREDY?! Scaredy-Shroom: NO! Puff-Shroom: (Holds Scaredy-Shroom and pulls him backwards) HOLD ON TIGHT SCAREDY, WE’RE GONNA GET OURSELVES A REFUND! with Sun-Shroom Sun-Shroom: (Sees Sun-Shroom super fat and her plate is full of food) So… FULL! Judge Coconut-Cannon: NO TALKING WHEN YOU’RE MOUTH IS FULL! Chomper: (Sees Chomper’s stomach is very tiny and his plate has one more egg on it) Nom, nom, yum! Em, yum, yummy! Coffee Bean: (Talks fast) ''Em nom nom nom gulp gulp gulp, em nom nom yum nom em gulp nom yum, yum gulp gulp num nom sli num. ''(Coffee Bean’s head became blue) Emm, choking! (Coffee Bean’s head became brown again and faints) (Bloomerang keeps on eating, but she’s not fat and then finishes her plate without any single crumb left without anyone noticing) Judge Coconut-Cannon: (Blows a whistle) ''STOP! Okay everybody, that’s enough. Now let’s see, Coffee Bean’s food is quarterly eaten but he is now unconscious, Chomper’s food is almost finished, SUN-SHROOM’S PLATE IS HARDLY EATEN and wow, Bloomerang finished her plate! You must be very hungry, huh Bloomerang? '''Bloomerang': Very hungry! I haven’t eaten for 100 days! Chomper: (Sighs) I thought I was the eater-rama! Judge Coconut-Cannon: QUIET! Now, the winner of today is, Coffee Bean, to pay while going to the hospital. He won a platinum trophy! Second place, goes to, Bloomerang! She earns a golden trophy! Third place goes to… Chomper: (Talks quietly) ''Please, please be me! '''Judge Coconut-Cannon': (A voice like he wasn’t listening to what Chomper said. He picks up Sun-Shroom!) Sun-Shroom! She made the best, leaning tower of food! She earns a teddy zombie! Chomper: Oh man! (Chomper looks at Judge Coconut-Cannon angrily) YO COACH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT? Judge Coconut-Cannon: What?! And by the way, my name is not “coach” my name is “Judge”! Is that so hard to remember?! Chomper: WELL, I THINK YOU FORGOTTEN A PLANT TO CONGRATUATE! Judge Coconut-Cannon: And that is? Chomper: (Goes towards the first place booth. Chomper stands on top of it) ME! Judge Coconut-Cannon: Oh yeah! But there are only three plants and fungi to be winners. You’re going to get illuminated! Okay plants and fungi, Chomper is going to get illuminated. See you next time. Come back next year to see another illumination! Chomper: WHAT?! Coffee Bean: (Coffee Bean wakes up) Huh, what? Who won? Sun-Shroom: You are first place! Coffee Bean: In that case. (Kicks Chomper of his stand) Thank you, thank you everyone! I wouldn’t have done it without myself! with Puff-Shroom and Scaredy-Shroom Scaredy-Shroom: HOW LONG IS THIS RAMPAGING TROLLEY RIDE?! Puff-Shroom: DON’T WORRY SCAREDY, WE’LL STOP RIGHT… HERE (Puff-Shroom hits the bottom of the trolley with his helmet and stops) Scaredy-Shroom: (Puff-Shroom and Scaredy-Shroom gets bumped on the front of the trolley) Ouch! Huh, Puffy, are we here? (Looks around) Puffy! We’re finally here! Puff-Shroom: Totally! Now, (Closes his eyes) '' yo cash register. I want a refund for my cereal box. There’s no action figure. I WANT MY MONEY BACK! ''(Opens his eyes. Sees no one) Hey? Mr. Spirock Look a little lower, and sorry. NO REFUNDS! Puff-Shroom: Wait, it’s Spike-Rock. No refunds? This is terrible! Well, can you at least give me an action figure so I can go away (Takes Scaredy-Shroom) with my buddy so we no need to fight? Mr. Spirock: Actually, no. I can’t. My boss would not allow any refunds. It’s part of the rules. Puff-Shroom: I’m sorry, but I really need a refund you see. This cereal box has no action figure so we need a refund to buy a new one, for the Shrooms sake (Puff-Shroom makes cutesy eyes in front of Mr. Spirock) Mr. Spirock: Sorry fungi, I really can’t give you a re… (Looks at the cutesy eyes glowing) Really fellows I can’t… (He looks at the cutesy eyes again) Really guys I apologize I can’t… (Looks at the cutesy eyes once more) Oh forget it. Here’s your refu… (Looks a Mr. Spirock about to give Puff-Shroom a refund until suddenly his boss comes steps inside) Scaredy-Shroom: I can’t look! (He enters his helmet) Ice-Shroom: SPIROCK! WHAT’S WITH ALL THESE REFUND NONSENCE YOU SPEAK OF?! Mr. Spirock: Ugh, sorry sir! These two Shrooms beg for a refund! Ice-Shroom: What kind of Shrooms? Mr. Spirock: Th- th-th-th-these! (Ice-Shroom looks at Scaredy-Shroom and Puff-Shroom) Ice-Shroom: Huh, Puff-Shroom, Scaredy-Shroomy is that you? Scaredy-Shroom and Puff-Shroom: (Scaredy-Shroom gets out of his helmet) ''Huh, Grandpa Ice Shroom? ''(Scaredy-Shroom and Puff-Shroom jumps on Ice-Shroom’s head) Ice-Shroom: I’m so happy, I can finally smile again! Scaredy-Shroom: Where had you been all after all these years? Ice-Shroom: I was working here for 24 hours every day! I couldn’t even give you a visit and I’ve been frowning ever since. When you guys came back, I can smile again! And as a celebration, I’ll give you guys a (brings up a cereal box) a free cereal box! And this cereal box is guaranteed to have a free action figure! This cereal is branded… huh… Brainos! Scaredy-Shroom and Puff-Shroom: YAY! with Sun-Shroom Sun-Shroom: Uh, so fat! Cannot move! But I’m so rich have an extra 30,000 for a third place winner. Have a heavy trophy some more. (Walks towards the billboard they crashed in) What’s wrong with this billboard? This place smells like chaos. (Sun-Shroom suddenly remembers about Puff-Shroom and Scaredy-Shroom) Huh, Puff-Shroom and Scaredy-Shroom! (Sun-Shroom runs towards an Ice-Cream place which they went to) Sun-Shroom: Ooh, this place smells like warmer chaos! (Sun-Shroom sees some circle footsteps) Sun-Shroom: These look like, PUFF-SHROOM’S AND SCAREDY-SHROOM’S WOGGLE PRINTS! Gotta find ‘em! (Sun-Shroom hops towards a cash register where they are) Sun-Shroom: (She closes her eyes) Yo, cash register had you seen any Shrooms walking by? (Opens here eyes) Hey. Where’s he? Mr. Spirock: Ahem! Look a little lower. Sorry, if you’re referring to Shrooms then they are right behind you. Sun-Shroom: Oh wait, there is a plant. Huh, really? (Turns around. Sees no one. Looks at Mr. Spirock again) Sorry Mr. But no one’s behind me. I’ll make my words s'imp'lified. Had you seen two Shrooms name Puffy and Scaredy? Mr. Spirock: YOU CAN’T EXPECT ME TO KNOW MY ENTIRE CUSTOMERS’ NAME. I DON’T CARRY A NOTEPAD AND WRITE IT DOWN. I MEAN, (Smiles) Ugh, we do our service we a smile! Sun-Shroom: Fishy. Okay then, had you seen a Puff-Shroom and a Scaredy-Shroom passing by or talking to you? Mr. Spirock: I believe I did. They are just hugging my boss. Sun-Shroom: And where’s your boss, Mr.? Mr. Spirock: I can’t see. (The scene makes a zoom out showing Sun-Shroom next to the cash register’s booth with Mr. Spirock inside, Sun-Shroom is blocking Puff-Shroom, Scaredy-Shroom and Ice Shroom) I’m short! Sun-Shroom: You’re admitting you’re short. That’s a start. Okay, what kind of plant/Shroom body type is he/she based off? Mr. Spirock: Ice-Shroom and it’s a male. The two fungi are with the Ice-Shroom/ Sun-Shroom: Hmm, okay then. Mr. Spirock: We do our services with a smile! Thank you for coming! Sun-Shroom: Uh. '' (Sun –Shroom sits down facing the direct opposite of Puff-Shroom, Scaredy-Shroom and Ice-Shroom)'' Where or where could they be? (Suddenly Sun-Shroom hear’s some tiny voices) (The scene shows Puff-Shroom, Scaredy-Shroom and Ice-Shroom talking to each other) Puff-Shroom: You must be in a whole lot of stress right, Grandpa? Ice-Shroom: I’m the owner of this store! Scaredy-Shroom: I can’t believe wefind you at a moment like this! We were almost toasted if you were a tough boss like Bonk Choy or something. Ice-Shroom: I only punish the others which are none of my relatives. I normally say things like, “YO UGLY! NO REFUNDS SO GET OUT OF HERE.” Say who’s that sitting behind you? (Puff-Shroom and Scaredy-Shroom turns around and sees Sun-Shroom thinking where are they) Scaredy-Shroom: For a minute there, that Shroom looks a lot like, huh, SUN-SHROOM! Puff-Shroom: Quick, Scaredy! (They run towards Sun-Shroom. Puff-Shroom taps her helmet twice with his helmet) Sun-Shroom: (Says in a boring voice) ''Surprise, surprise, who’s tapping my head? '''Scaredy-Shroom': Why not you look behind you. Sun-Shroom: (Boring face, Sun-Shroom’s boring face suddenly becomes a remembering face) Huh, Puffy and Scaredy> (She turns around and sees Puff-Shroom and Scaredy-Shroom) Puff-Shroom: Hes, sis! Ooh, and guest what? I got myself my cereal. It is guaranteed to have an action figure, given by my Grandpa! Sun-Shroom: And I went on an eating-contest! Scaredy-Shroom: I was scared for the journey… Puff-Shroom: Really Sun-Shroom? Who won the eating competition? Sun-Shroom: Actually, Coffee Bean won first place and he has a platnium trophy, also he did earn himself 300,000 cash prize. Scaredy-Shroom: Oh really? Sun-Shroom: Yeah it’s real! Puff-Shroom: Who won second place then? Sun-Shroom: Well, actually Bloomerang earned to be in second place. She prove she won herself a golden trophy and a 200,000 cash prize! Puff-Shroom: Don’t tell me, another plant which is not you won third place! Sun-Shroom: The third place winner is me! Scaredy-Shroom: Puffy, you stand corrected… Puff-Shroom: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you’re saying that Chomper didn’t enter the eating competition? I thought Chomper was the best eating plant in the world that’ll never double-cross a compet… Sun-Shroom: Well, he did! Puff-Shroom: Really? Why didn’t you mentioned about him before? Sun-Shroom: But there was only three winners at a time so he got disgualified! Scaredy-Shroom: Guys, can we go home now? Puff-Shroom: Hmm, yeah you’re right. (The Shrooms was about to go back to Gold Magnet and suddenly a Tall Nut came) Tall Nut: Guys, you have to pay the fine of all the chaos you guys had been causing around this store, now PAY! (Gold Magnet came to the scene) Gold Magnet: Finally I found you guys! Tall Nut; Yo, Magnet, are you the leadert out of the group? Gold Magnet: Yeah, why? Tall Nut: And are you responsible for these three Shrooms? Gold Magnet: Yes… Tall Nut: Pay the fine for the damage these rampaging Shrooms did! Gold Magnet: Don’t worry guys, I got the three of you covered! (Throws money at Tall-Nut) Tall-Nut: '''OH! Okay you can go now. '''Everyone Except Gold Magnet: '''YAY! Scene – In the Night Yard '''Scaredy-Shroom: Woo! That was a tough time! Huh, Puffy! Puff-Shroom: Yeah. Scaredy-Shroom: I just realize something. Open your cereal box! Sun-Shroom: Yeah, open it! Puff-Shroom: Oh yeah! (Takes the cereal box) Here it goes! (Puts his mouth inside the cereal box searching for the action figure) Hmm... (He starts shaking his mouth side-to-side) Oh, I think I can feel something! Gold Magnet: Cool! Scaredy-Shroom: Oh! What is it? Sun-Shroom: Pull it out! Puff-Shroom (Pulls it out) Huh… I already have this action figure! THE END! Major Events *The Spore Team is introduced *Puff-Shroom and Scaredy-Shroom found their grandpa Characters 'Plants' *Puff-Shroom (first appearance) *Scaredy-Shroom (first appearance) *Sun-Shroom (first apppearance) *Gold Magnet (first appearance) *Judge Kenny (first appearance) *Chomper (first appearance) *Lightning Weed (first appearance) *Bloomerang (first appearance) *Coffee Bean (first appearance) *Mr. Spirock (first appearance) *Ice-Shroom (first appearance) *Tall-Nut (first appearance) *Random Plant Citizens 'Zombies' *Browncoat Zombie (first appearance) *Catapult Zombies (first appearance) *Dr. Zomboss (first appearance, cameo) *Imp (first appearance, cameo) *Random Zombie Citizens Trivia *This episode made numberous references **The part where Scaredy-Shroom and Puff-Shroom broke a billboard was a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants **The part where Spirock dinies giving a refund was a reference to The Amazing World of Gumball **The part where Puff-Shroom and Scaredy-Shroom has cute puppy eyes is a reference to numberous of cartoons to seduce people to do what they want **The part where Puff-Shroom says "I already have this action figure!" is a reference to T.U.F.F Puppy. *It is ironic that Chomper lost the contest, even though he could eat the whole plate. *Though the series suppose to focus on the Plant Team, the pilot is focused of the Spore Team. This is due to the producers not knowing who are the main characters. *It is revealed that Ice-Shroom is the grandfather of Puff-Shroom and Scaredy-Shroom *It is revealed that Zomboss goes shopping with an Imp for cereal *It is revealed that Puff-Shroom loves Brain-O's and collects cereal box toys *Ironicly, Scaredy-Shroom is the leader though he is very weak Category:Episodes